My Turn to Cry
by seungyoung-nim
Summary: Luhan adalahmurid baru dari china.ternyata,seorang dancer terkenal di sekolahnya—Kim Jongin jatuh cinta pada luhan. Sementara luhan sendiri terpikat oleh Oh Sehun,anak pendiam di kelasnya. Sehun luhan a.k.a HunHan as the main cast. (slight other pairs) WARNING:Boysxboys,yaoi
1. PROLOG

**PROLOG**

"hai,luhan. Kau….sangat cantik,sepertinya aku jatuh cinta padamu"

"jadi..kau lebih memilih namja itu daripada aku? LUHAN! Berpikirlah sekali lagi!" "kau…aku membencimu!"

"sehun…aku…._**cinta padamu**_"

"nado saranghae."

"eum…sehun? Ini aku,luhan"

"sehun?! Ap—Apa yang terjadi?"

"sekarang kau sudah tau semuanya,bukan? Nah,pergi dari hadapanku. Sekarang."

"….oh sehun,12 april 1994—5 april 2013"

_**"saranghae,jeongmal."  
**_

* * *

annyeong! park seung young imnida! ^-^


	2. Chapter 1

_**warning:**_

_**typo(s) inside.**_

_**DO NOT COPY MY FANFIC**_

_**happy reading! ^-^**_

**Qingdao,18 februari**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"eomma,bisakah kita membatalkan rencana kita pindah ke seoul? aku sudah betah disini bersama Xiumin dan tao,eomma..." seorang namja bernama Xi Luhan merengek kepada eommanya, Lee Sung Min—atau tepatnya sekarang bernama Cho Sung Min—yang sedang sibuk membereskan segala sesuatunya untuk pindah ke seoul siang ini  
"demi tuhan,bisakah kau diam saja dan membantuku membereskan koper-koper ini? sudah beratus-ratus kali kau mengulang-ulang kalimat itu"  
"tapi eomma—"

"XI Luhan! dengarkan kata eomma-mu,siang ini kita akan pindah ke seoul DAN aku serta appa-mu TIDAK akan membatalkan rencana ini. mengerti,XI Luhan?" Sungmin yang sudah habis kesabarannya langsung menyemprot Luhan dengan penekanan di setiap kata dan membuat Luhan hanya bisa mencicit ketakutan

"b-baiklah eomma"  
"anak pintar. sekarang bantu eomma memindahkan koper-koper ini ke dalam taksi"

"Sungmin-ah! cepatlah! cepat atau kita akan ketinggalan pesawat" appa Luhan yang bukan lain bernama Cho Kyuhyun berteriak dari dalam taksi dan itu cukup untuk membuat supir taksi yang dipesannya memasang muka jengkel

"iyaa,kami sedang bersiap-siap!" eommanya menjawab "nah Luhan,ucapkan selamat tinggal kepada rumah lamamu ini"  
"selamat tinggal..."ucapnya lirih. belum sempat ia mengucapkan sepatah kata lagi,tangannya sudah ditarik oleh eommanya untuk segera memasuki taksi dan menuju ke bandar udara Liuting—Qingdao.

-skip-

**9 a.m KST,Seoul,19 februari**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"WOW EOMMA,APPA,APA BENAR NANTI KITA AKAN TINGGAL DISINI?" Luhan memelototkan matanya melihat pemandangan di depannya—sebuah rumah mewah bertingkat 2 dengan halaman yang sangat luas dan jangan lupa ada kolam renang mini di halaman tersebut dilengkapi dengan mini bar di samping kolam renang mini tersebut

"yah,begitulah. apa kau senang?" tanya appanya  
"senang sekali! terima kasih appa,eomma!" matanya mengerjap-ngerjap lucu

"jadi...apakah kau mau melihat tempat yang nantinya akan jadi sekolahmu,Luhan?" tanya eommanya  
"Ya!" dan mereka pun berangkat ke Hannyoung High School—Gangdong-gu.

"wah besar sekali sekolah ini..." sudah 2 kali Luhan terkejut hari ini  
"jadi... sudah siap menjalani hidup baru di Korea,Luhan?" tanya appa Luhan

"Siap!"  
"jangan lupa untuk belajar bahasa korea lebih rajin lagi,luhan"

"oke appa. appa,bolehkah kita cepat pulang ke rumah? aku sudah sangat mengantuk.."  
"sesuai permintaanmu,luhan"

**Luhan POV**

BRUK

huft capek sekali hari ini. bagaimana kalau mandi dulu...atau berenang? hei tapi ini kan sedang hujan! aduh bodoh sekali kau,Luhan!  
lebih baik mandi dulu lalu setelah itu belajar bahasa korea lagi dan lalu istirahat.

persiapkan dirimu untuk tercengang lagi,Xi Luhan. aku berani bertaruh pasti ada bathtub di kamar mandinya. uh beruntung sekali aku!

-skip-

"hana,deul,set. annyeong! Xi Luhan imnida! bangapseumnida!"

hmm sepertinya bahasa korea ku sudah berkembang dengan pesat,hehe arogan sekali diriku

whoops sudah pukul 10 malam. lebih baik aku tidur dulu. siapkan dirimu utuk besok,Luhan!

**Next day**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Normal POV**

"anak-anak,kita kedatangan teman baru dari Qingdao,China. Silahkan perkenalkan dirimu,nak"

"annyeong,Xi Luhan imnida. bangapseumnida!" luhan menundukkan wajahnya—antara takut,malu dan...yah karena ada seseorang yang mentapnya dalam-dalam sedari tadi

"kenalkan,saya guru fisika mu,Jung Songsaengnim. baiklah Xi Luhan, silahkan duduk di sebelah Baekhyun"  
"gomawo,Jung Songsaengnim" luhan membungkuk hormat dan langsung menempati tempat duduknya,di sebelah Baekhyun

"Hai luhan! namaku Baekhyun!" baekhyun menyodorkan tangannya yang lentik untuk mengajak luhan bersalaman  
"oh,hai baekhyun! senang berkenalan denganmu"  
tiba-tiba,murid yang duduk di sebelah kiri luhan mencolek luhan dan menyerahkan secarik kertas

_08545115*** call me, XOXO_

_ -chanyeol_

"hai luhan! semoga kau betah disini!" namja yang ternyata bernama chanyeol mengenggam tangan luhan erat-erat "kau cantik luhan" tambahnya

luhan pun kaget bercampur kesal mendengarnya. baekhyun yang ternyata mengamati perubahan air muka luhan langsung menyeletuk  
"biarkan saja dia,Luhan. jangan diambil pusing oleh perkataannya tadi. dia memang sedikit gila"  
"hei siapa yang kau bilang gila,eoh?!" chanyeol langsung geram

PLUK

"Park Chanyeol,Byun Baekhyun! keluar dari kelasku sampai bel istirahat!" seru jung-seongsaengnim  
"nee,seongsaengnim" gerutu mereka

dan luhan yang mendengar mereka menggerutu hanya bisa terkikik. luhan tidak sadar ada orang yang memperhatikannya sejak tadi

**_to be_ continued...**

* * *

AAA MIAN KALAU INI GAJE DAN PENDEK BANGET;_; and sorry for late update,kemarin author dirawat soalnya hehe._.v leave your review! thanks for reading! ^-^


End file.
